


Where I Lay My Head

by frogy



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a real bed on tour.  Vicky T hangs out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Lay My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/profile)[**clippedwings**](http://clippedwings.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

"Knock, knock" someone says from the other side of the accordion door to Patrick's room on the bus.

"Yea?" he says, pulling down his headphones and looking up from his laptop seeing first scuffed Chuck's, then skinny legs clad in black leggings. Looking up, there's a long purple t-shirt, topped with a cropped grey hoodie culminating in Vicky T leaning against his door frame. It's a nice sight.

"Hey," she says, not making any move to enter.

"We didn't have plans that I forgot about?" Patrick asks, nervous that he inadvertently stood her up. They've only been doing this more-than-friends thing for the last five cities and he's not ready to have screwed up already. Plus he was a little distracted by the sex they were having in the venue bathroom last time they were alone together to be sure that they didn't have plans.

"No," she says, moving into the room, figuring that since she hasn't been told to go away, she's invited in. Patrick's sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, not leaving much room so she perches on the edge of the bed. "Gabe was being Gabe," she says, waving her hand around as though to explain. "I just needed some quiet, to get away."

"Hey, no, I get it," Patrick says, scooting over to one side to give Vicky some room to sit down. "I'm very intentionally not sharing a bus with my best friend."

"So, whatchya doing?" Vicky asks, lying down in the space Patrick vacated.

"Working on your new album," he says smiling at her.

"I guess I shouldn't bother you then."

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not in the middle of anything important," Patrick says, because he really was just messing around with some things that aren't really anything yet.

"And by that you mean that this is the most important thing you've ever done in your entire life," Vicky says, scrunching up her nose the way she does to let on that her deadpan delivery's a joke.

Patrick jokes by completely over-exaggerating, saying "Of _course_ , I _am_ working on the most _serious_ and _important_ record of all time."

Vicky's laughing at Patrick when she responds, "It's a good thing us Cobra's have a sense of humor about ourselves."

"Oh god, please, never refer to yourself as a 'Cobra' again," Patrick mutters.

But, Vicky ignores him, "Anyway, I came prepared." And, she holds out a worn paperback so Patrick can see the cover where there's a busty brunette in an embrace with a man who is ripping open her white button down blouse all in a soft, hazy light.

"Let me guess," Patrick says, pausing for a moment to come up with something good. "She's a high powered business executive who gave up on romance for corporate success, but now a young, unconventional upstart is showing her that it's not to late for love."

Vicky snorts at that. "It's nothing that empowering. She's his secretary."

"Well, at least she's not a peasant girl," Patrick says.

"I guess there is that. I'll let you know how it ends," Vicky says, flipping over on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and burying her nose in the book. Patrick puts his headphones back on and turns his attention back to his laptop, getting lost in making the music in his head real.

At some point, the bus starts moving. At some point after that, the bus stops again, startling Patrick out of what he's working on. Patrick looks down to the time on his laptop, and realizes it's the middle of the night; he's exhausted. He takes of his headphones, turns of the laptop, and stores it safely under the bed, where he won't step on it when he gets up. Patrick toes off his shoes and takes off his glasses. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looks down at the bed and realizes Vicky's still there, asleep in her book. Patrick moved around to take the book from her, and puts it down on the tiny bedside shelf next to her.

Leaning in, Patrick shakes her shoulder, speaking softly, and says "Victoria, we're refueling, do you want to go back to your bus?"

"Mmm bed," Vicky mumbles stretching her arms out, eyes still closed, bed-rumpled and mostly still asleep.

"I see, you're only with me for my bed," Patrick quips, moving around to get into the other side of the bed.

"And the sex," she adds, blinking her eyes open. "You're sleeping in your clothes?"

"Says the girl who fell asleep fully clothed."

"You're wearing your hat," Vicky says in disbelief. Then smirking, "I can get naked too, if it'll help."

And Patrick's not stupid, so he says "Yea, that'll help."

Without getting up from the bed, Vicky toes off her shoes and wriggles out of the leggings baring long, white legs. Patrick's pretty sure she's not trying to be sexy, he's seen her try and this isn't it. This is just her trying to get out of her clothes as quick as possible, with as little movement as possible, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of sleep, everything warm and fuzzy. It doesn't matter, Patrick's mesmerized, stunned still, watching soft, pale skin slowly reveal itself to him until she's totally bare, sprawled naked in his bed and he must be the luckiest guy in the entire world. Patrick meets her eyes, where she's looking up at him from under half-lidded eyes and long lashes.

"Your turn," Vicky says, startling Patrick out of his staring reverence. He pulls off his hat, hoodie, jeans, t-shirt, socks, and boxers, in that order, his movements rushed and jerky, although all the time in the world wouldn't make him graceful.

While he was distracted, getting undressed, Vicky's maneuvered her way under the covers, holding them up so Patrick can climb into his side of the bed. He slides in and reaches out to pull her into him. She's as perfect pressed against him as she was on display, the curve of her breasts pressed to his chest, her smooth thigh settling between his legs, the swell of her ass under his hands.

Patrick presses a quick kiss to her lips, pulling away to whisper "you're beautiful," into her ear.

Patrick can feel the shiver run down her body, but what she says, an intimate murmur is "it'ssleeptime."

"Come on," Patrick whispers into her neck, "I thought you're only with me for the sex." He follows the whisper with a kiss on her neck and a roll of his hips.

"An'the bed," she says sleepily.

"Mumph," he mumbles into her shoulder, "come on."

"In the morning," Vicky says.

"Promise?" Patrick asks.

"Yes, sex in the morning," Vicky says. "But now, sleep."

The bus rumbles to life under them as the whole caravan gets back on the road. "Sleep," Patrick says so quiet it's barely a whisper, but the only answer he gets is the sound of her breathe steady and even, already asleep.


End file.
